Love between a Ninja and a Cyborg
by Decieving Lies
Summary: Sakura didn't know how she ended up in a place called Tokyo, and she also didn't quite know how to stop herself from thinking about a certain blonde haired cyborg that always leaves her feeling so confused. And why does everyone think she's a Hero or something? Sakura swore that Karma just loved to piss her off sometimes. Sometimes Sakura wonders how she even dealed with everything


_**I don't own nudda on with the story darlings~**_

Sakura didn't know how she ended up in a dark alleyway surrounded with rubbish, hell, she didn't even know how she feakin' left Konohagakure and ended up at... Where ever she was now.

All she knew was that she was transported from this white portal and 'bam' she was in the Alley. She looked around and confused, and looked down towards what she was wearing. She wore a far too complicated kimono that descended down towards the ground, and thankfully it didn't touch it, but when she stood up, she took note of how it gently brushed against the (disgusting) ground.

The kimono tight against her breasts and waist, but then it gently it flared out when it reached her waist. The kimono was a nice emerald green with petal pink blossoms that danced at the bottom of the kimono. For some odd reason it didn't have an obi around her waist, she looked down towards her feet and took note of the fact that her feet were bare. The kimono had no tears, nothing, nudda.

She frowned confused, and slowly walked out the alleyway and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Everything around her was new, so weird and strange. The technology here; where ever here was, had high technology, and she doubted that her home was even close achieving the tech that this place had. Sakura wandered around bare foot, and tried to look for someone;anyone to tell her where she was.

She wandered pass a building that had... blood on the walls?

Sakura frowned. 'Such a strange decoration' Sakura thought.

She slowly took notice of a trail of blood on a path, and she followed it. Sakura knew that it was stupid on her part to follow the trail of blood, but her curiosity took the best of her.

Sakura ended up in a playground, and saw a...Crab?No...A...Man?

Sakura slowly stalked forward, and listened to what the crab...Man?Thing was ranting on about.

"Kukukuku why are you protecting that brat huh?" The hybrid like thing asked. Sakura tilted her head at the ridiculous thing, then did something stupid.

"Hello?" Sakura's soft and gentle voice carried out towards the hybrid, which caused the crab-man to stop his conversation with a man who was holding his arms in front of a child that had a very...Interesting chin...

Sakura observed the child, and noted that the un-cute child wore white shorts with a yellow short sleeve shirt, and sandals. His hair was cut similiarily like Lee's, and Sakura fought the urge to shudder while thinking of him, her gaze turned towards the man infront of the child, and noticed how his eyes held a fire similar to Naruto's, his hair was messy and black, and he wore a black long sleeve vest, a white button up long sleeve shirt, a black tie around his neck, and black slack pants, along with black leather shoes.

The crab-man wore...Tidey whitey undies...That was all...

And it was slightly disturbing for Sakura.

"Kukukukuku~" The Crab man said, Sakura fought the urge to well... Punch the ugly hybrid because his laugh was just disgusting to listen to...

"Such a pretty lady, what'cha doing here?It's dangerous for women like you~" Sakura's lips dipped downwards, and she glared at the hybrid.

The crab-man just stepped over an invisible white line, what he said pissed Sakura off to no end. "I'll show you dangerous" Sakura hissed out lowly.

Sakura slowly stalked towards the hideous crab-man, and she could have sworn she saw the man walk back a few steps in fear, but dismissed it and thought that it was just her imagination. Sakura kept walking towards the crab and purposefully walked slowly, by then, when she passed a set of swings, he was somehow on his bottom, and his back was against a brick wall that came from nowhere. Sakura released a massive killer intent that she learnt from her shishou, Tsunade Senju, she watched in satisfaction as the man cowered. Then, she put a quick burst of chakra to her feet and appeared in front of the crab-man with her fist clenched backwards, she looked at him straight in the eyes and slimply said one word quietly. "Shanaaro". And suddenly he bursted into a large spray of guts and blood, Sakura was mindful and dodged the spray of intestine and such, before she walked towards the man.

The child was gone, and Sakura saw the boy running into the arms of another man, she assumed it as his father. "Hey, thanks for that" The man said softly, the fire in his eyes was gone...

Sakura smiled gently. "You're welcome, my names Sakura Uchiha Hatake Namikaze Yamato Root Haruno, whats your name?" Sakura asked.

The mans eyes widened at her long name, and Sakura couldn't really blame him. She just said her Team's last names, she didn't know why but she just did.

The man laughed softly and said "My names Saitama... Can you... Please teach me...?"

Sakura smiled again and laughed, she was pretty sure 'Saitama' was older then her, yet he asked her to teach him? She couldn't help but feel prideful, and she nodded softly, but then a thought struck her.

"Under one condition!" "What is it?" "I... Get to live with you~" "WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship between Sakura Uchiha Hatake Namikaze Yamato Root Haruno and Saitama...

Saitama wondered why Sakura seemed so sad when she said her name...

He never asked her why.


End file.
